robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Bradenblue
JamesonJames and Likemea edit this. The Beginning It was a normal day as always, i was checking out for new myths in the group Robloxian Myth Hunters. Every new myth that said "visit my place" or something like that, they joined in 2018 (most of them). Today, i seen someone post on the group wall (his name was Bradenblue), he said that he feels safe in his own mind and he smells danger in reality. I liked his name so i decided to check out his account. He had 4 friends, 3 followers, and interestingly he joined in 2010. Investigation starts. He had a place named "Feeling the wrath", i joined it. Im not really good at describing so i screenshoted it. https://gyazo.com/18058517bb424a04f75e5127903444c0 - some blue robloxians that have a rope connected to their arms. https://gyazo.com/0d65dfd13b17121bddfe3eabac5bc5d4 - a big robloxian walking. (notice he is sad and there is a note but i cant seem to know what is written on it because of the big robloxian.) The game - ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/2242952544/Feeling-the-wrath That is all in the game, I will update this if there is something new, probably a new secret or a new game. Investigation 2 So, me and my friend (his roblox name is urghan2) went to investigate the game because i noticed Bradenblue has a new place. When we searched we found a secret. At the end, on the left side. There was a secret invisible pathway. At the end of pathway we got teleported to a game called "Welcome to the cemetery." Infront, it was a cemetery and a road. And at the back, it was a forest. We first started investigating in the front. There we're some graves without a text, and two graves had text. We tried stepping on the graves and there is no secret. There was this golden statue. And down at the stone, it said "We just want freedom". There we're some blue robloxians walking (they looked same like in feeling the wrath), however there we're four different people. First one is the guy same from Feeling the wrath, who was walking and has his head tilted down. The second one is actually a brown guy (same like others but a different color). He was looking at the statue. (the third one, i'll say it later) This grave which had a hat and the text saying "R.I.P Brian Massquito 1997 (or 1996)-2018". It had a dialogue, when you click on the dialogue, this is what it says "Oh, brian.", i dont remember the rest (my friend can edit this.) The fourth different guy is the white one (note he has no face and is completely white.) It may be brian as a ghost, this is still unconfirmed. The third one is in the forests (he is laying on the ground), completely black and a different face. His eyes are cut out and are bleeding. (There is nothing else, this will be updated if there is more) Screenshots - (again, a note, my friend took the screenshots.) Investigation 3 So, the game was updated. When we joined, the most thing that attracted us was the picture below the black man. It creeped us all out. Like, why are we the victims of this? Again, we explored for anything, until we found this. It was a blue robloxian with blood in his cut left arm, There is a gun (my friend says it looks like a coal) in his legs. Note there are now more people walking around here, and a lighter blue person walking too. (this tells us there are 5 different people now) Investigation 4 The "welcome to the cemetery." game was updated. There are 2 new texts on the 2 graves. and those were: "R.I.P Mrsfrozenheart ???-2018" "R.I.P Puzzledguy ???-2018" There was no way he would add those texts on the next 2 graves unless they met him. And now to another secret. Everyone knows the statue, right? Well, if you go to where the statue is pointing, it teleports you to the game called "How it feels.", There is a small house. When you enter it, you see flipped table and flipped chair. There is a bed and an empty fridge, there is a knife with blood on it down there and there is a blue robloxian whose leg is bleeding cause of the knife. Behind the house there is the white guy who was in the last 2 games. He is seen eating sandwich or whatever food it is. There is nothing anymore we could find now. Screenshots - Investigation 5 So, when we finished investigating the game, i seen on the group wall posted by jhin5678 that we shouldn't play. i asked him why in the group wall then he sent me a friend request. When he accepted he then added me to a chat group called "family", then he said the reasons there. When i asked him why shouldnt we play Feeling the wrath, he said "When i was playing welcome to the cemetery, i fell down from the map and the creator joined. that guy (probably bradenblue or someone else?) said something then my speakers started burning from loud, I had headphones :( but my speakers burned and moved, i need to buy new speakers, ill show you screenshot if i can." Screenshots from the chat - MORE INFO COMING SOON! Category:Games Category: Category:Unfinished